


Meetings

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oikawa Gets Served, Reader Insert, Reader is Matsukawa's Cousin, Romance, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: soul mate /' sōl ˌmāt/ nouna person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partnerYou weren't sure how exactly you'd meet your soulmate. But judging by the words on your wrist, it doesn't seem to be that great of a meeting.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any other characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

_Some soulmate meeting this is._   
  


soul mate /' sōl ˌmāt/ _noun_  


  * a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner



You furrowed your brows at the term before you and gently closed the dictionary. The five words on your wrist made you wonder what exactly it was that made your soulmate say that.

_I know my personality and temperament isn't great but.. I wonder what I did to them for them to say that._ You sighed as you wandered over to the bookcase in order to place the dictionary back.

A sigh escapes your lips and you can't help but feel exhausted after tutoring a bunch of students on topics they were struggling in. You glanced down and muttered, "I should go see if Issei needs me to take him to get new shoes."

***

"Mattsun!" 

"Shh, he's on the phone with his cousin."

"Eh?" Oikawa pouted and mumbled, "I was gonna ask if he wanted to go out for food."

"Ah, yeah, I can't," Matsukawa answered as he scratched the back of his neck. "I've been needing new shoes. So I figured I'd ask her to take me while she's still here."

"Still here?" Iwaizumi pointed out and Matsukawa shrugged, "Ah, yeah, she's been studying abroad."

"Are you going to leave practice early?" Oikawa asked, and immediately Matsukawa shook his head, "Oh no, definitely not. [F/N] said she'll come watch."

_[F/N], what a pretty name._  Oikawa hummed to himself and Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him and muttered, "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't!" Oikawa stuck out his tongue, "Iwa-chan, don't you trust me?"

***

"Wow, what a huge gym," you whistled lowly as you walked in. No one really seemed to notice you until a brown haired male looked up, his eyes narrowing before a wide smile and lots of pointing from Issei to you and you deadpanned. _That must be their loud captain._ Issei glanced up at you and sent you a one handed salute/wave, you couldn't quite tell, and you responded likewise before sitting down. 

You couldn't help but feel intrigued as you watched them practice. _How long has it been since I've even touched a volleyball? Probably not since my second year of high school._ You sighed longingly. _At least Issei looks like he's having fun._

Time passed much faster than you had expected in between wandering the campus and coming back to watch Issei.

"Ah, [F/N], watch out!" 

The volleyball was flying straight towards you, and you managed to catch it. Matsukawa doesn't miss the sly smirk on your face and he asked, "In that outfit?"

"I can probably still hit a serve," you shrugged. You drop your purse on the floor, and slowly begin spinning the volleyball and he sighed, "Just don't hit anyone's face, everyone _knows_  you can't aim."

"Shush, I'm a libero, I'm not meant for serving," you reasoned as you threw the ball in the air. Everyone turned around at the resounding smack of the volleyball as it hit your palm, but they were quickly horrified when the ball made direct contact with the back of their captain's head. The sound of chatter and disbelief was heard throughout the court, and your hands flew to your mouth in shock before running over.

***

"Oh my god, he can't die, I can't afford that on top of my college loans!" you groaned as you paced back and forth next to Oikawa. Iwaizumi shook his head and mumbled, "I'm sure he'll be fine, he-" the former paused upon seeing his friend's eyes open, but before he can say anything, the suspicious hand signals he received makes him furrow his brows. But after seeing him mouth, _Leave_. Iwaizumi sighs and pats your shoulder, "I'll go get Matsukawa for you, and then you can leave."

"But Oikawa-san is-" you watched helplessly as the vice captain left, and you turned around. You weren't expecting him to be staring straight at you. And you definitely were not expecting him to be smiling at you so happily and he laughed, "Some soulmate meeting this is."

Before you could even ask if he was okay, you barely squeaked out, " **Soulmate**?" 

He nodded and then pulled of his wristband and you cringed and mumbled, "Oh man, I gave you such a bad soulmate line. I'm _so_  sorry."

You bowed and continued, "And I'm so sorry for serving the volleyball at your face. I thought I'd have gotten better but i guess I didn't. I really didn't mean to, and plus I was just so scared. You blacked out you know! And then I really thought that you weren't going to wake up, and- oh my god your coach looked so mad, and Issei got in trouble because of me and-"

You finally stopped your rambling upon hearing Oikawa chuckle and he softly reassured you, "I'm okay, not the first time I've had a volleyball served into my head. Don't worry too much about it.. uhm.. [F/N]-san?"

"Eh, ah, uhm!" you were flustered from the way your name rolled off his tongue. And you mumbled, "[F/N] is fine, just don't call me by my last name, since Issei and I-"

"[F/N], is Oikawa-san- oh you're awake."

"Mattsun," Oikawa whined, "Leave!"

"Ha? Why would I-" he quickly glanced at you and then noticing how flustered you were, he moves you behind his back and he asked, "Did you do something to my cousin?"

"N-No! He didn't do anything! Oikawa-san is my soulmate!"

"You're what?"

"Her _soulmate_." Oikawa proudly announced, and then Matsukawa sighed, and mumbled, "I'll get my shoes next time."

"Issei?" He gives you a smile and pats your head affectionately, "I'll tell mom you're coming back late?"

"ISSEI!"

He chuckled and as he walked away, you could faintly hear, "Take care of our captain for us."

Oikawa chuckled at the redness on your cheeks and he asked, "So.. are you okay with getting dinner with me, [F/N]? Or would that be too much for your loans?"

"Mouuu, not you too!" you whined and then a small smile lifts the edge of your lips and you mumbled, "But dinner would be nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend's birthday. Ehehe


End file.
